<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NEO ZONE Mafia by Nominhelpme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833001">NEO ZONE Mafia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme'>Nominhelpme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst/Fluff, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Bad Haechan SMH, Bad Mark smh, Blood, Bombs, Broadway, Chenji going strong, Coding, Drug Use, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gambling, Guns, Hacking, Hendery is a feared drugdealer lol, Human trafficking mentioned, I thought you were American?, Jaemin is a Financial adviser OwO, Jaemin is trYING, Jisung lived in the sewage system when he was literally 5, Kidnapping mentioned, Killing, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, Lesbians, M/M, Mafia AU, Markhyuck are together but no one knows lol, Murder, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Oooh lesbians, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Please notice him Jeno, Poor rest of the dreamies yikes, Prostitution, Sewage was literally their home for 12 years after running away, Stressed Zhong Chen Le, Ten has a big bodycount, Ten is a little messed up in the first chapter, Ten was on broadway, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Violence, Vomit, all the dreamies are aged up 1 year, jeno - Freeform, mafia, markhyuck, more to be added - Freeform, slowburn, stressed NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong a multi-millionaire businessman runs the worlds strongest mafia on the down-low with his husband Chittaphon (more commonly known as TEN)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong sighed, leaning back in his office chair. As he was taking a small break from the many, many, documents, the sound of a click rang throughout the large office. Taeyong turned his head up and saw Ten walking in with two coffees in his hand. The shorter male used his hip to close the door and then walked towards Taeyong. "Kitty!" Ten grinned, placing the drink down in front of Taeyong. The man nicknamed "Kitty '' smiled and pulled Ten down to kiss his cheek. "How's everything going, Baby?" Taeyong asked. "Pretty good! Though I've been having weird <em>dreams</em>." Ten huffed, sitting down on Taeyongs desk. Taeyong nodded in understanding, rolling his chair forward to lay his head on his husband's thighs. "I thought that would happen." Ten placed a hand in the red hair, gently massaging the scalp underneath. "Also, Yukhei hasn't messaged back yet, I'm a little worried." Taeyong looked up. "I'll do a quick call when I get home okay? I'll be out of the office in three hours." Ten sighed but nodded taking a sip of his own coffee. "I have some business today too so I should head out." Taeyong groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around his husband's waist. "Okay...make sure no one sees you on your way out." Taeyong reminded, kissing Tens exposed stomach before reeling back, slumping into his chair. Ten slid off the desk and walked towards the door, pulling up his face mask and hood. "Fighting, Kitty!" Ten cheered before leaving. The short, lean, male went towards the fire exit, walking down the steps quickly. Nearing the end, Ten threw his body over the railing, sliding down the slanted wall leading towards the parking area of the giant company building. Ten landed on his feet and continued his walk forward, jumping over his car door into the driver's seat. Ten silently caressed the driving wheel, smiling at the wedding gift Taeyong got him. Ten pulled down his hood and placed on a pair of aqua squared sunglasses. Turning on the radio and starting the car, Ten pulled out of the building’s parking area and set off towards the underground location himself and Taeyong have been working on for years.</p><p>Ten parked his car in the abandoned warehouse, opening the door and getting out with the melody his car makes as it locks echoing behind him. Ten walked towards the hole in the ground and opened up the vault-like door. He was met with a steel slide. Sitting down, Ten pushed himself down the steel slide and patiently waited for his feet to hit the concrete. Standing up, Ten followed the sound of obnoxious screaming. "My GOD Chenle would you shut up!?" Ten heard Jaehyun yell, the sound of glass shattering soon after. Ten sighed and opened up the sliding metal door, met with a red-faced teenager and a very impatient Jaehyun. "I see you found him?" Jaehyun grunted in answer and turned his back towards the fussy teen, walking out of the room. Chenle glared at Ten, struggling in his rope bound hands. Ten sighed and walked closer to the teen. "Just tell me where the other members of your gang are, Chenle and-" Chenle spat on Tens shirt. inhaling slowly, Ten pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the spit away. "Okay. So this is how you want it?" Ten grabbed Chenle by the throat and squeezed as tight as he could. "Sadly I can't kill you but I can make your life a living hell Chenle, tell me where Mark and Haechan are." Chenle sputtered and gasped, flailing so harshly that he lost his footing and tripped, body staying upright only by the rope and Tens’ hand around his neck. "Will you tell me?" Chenle glared. Ten sighed and let him go, listening as his body slammed against the uncarpeted concrete flooring. "I guess I'll just go find them myself. Maybe I'll even bring in Jisung?" Chenles breath hitched and his head fell forward, eyes wide and filling with tears as he stared at the ground. "You're probably asking yourself how could I possibly know about him, right?" Ten grinned, turning back to the younger boy, crouching down to his level. Ten grand the boy by the chin and tilted his head upwards. "I have eyes everywhere. Everywhere in this city, somebody is owned by me. I am this city. So either you tell me yourself where your gang is or I have my people collect them and bring them back alive but certainly not in one piece." Chenle gave up holding back his tears, letting them freely pool up further and spillover. He cracked. "I'll tell you...please don't hurt Jisung. He hasn't done anything… I made him join the gang…" Ten concealed his grin, feigning confusion with the tilt of the head. "Why would you do that?" Chenle shook his head, refusing to say anything else. "Fine. I promise." "They're near the west of town, there's a sewage entrance near one of the bridges. Take a left then a right and head straight until you see two doors. The second door is where we stay. If you enter the first door, you'll blow up the entire sewage system." Chenle mumbled, leaning back to sit on his heels. "Such a good boy." Ten praised, squeezing Chenles cheek. "Okay. I'll have someone take you to your new room. I'll be back in a few hours." Ten stood up and left the room, pulling out his phone and pressing a contact. "Jungwoo. Another newbie. May put up a fight but I think he's drained for today. Set him up in Taeyongs Summer hotel, I think the penthouse there is vacant." A soft voice responded, "Yes, Ten." And then the beep of the hang-up. Ten smiled and stretched his hands above his head, preparing for a trip to the sewage system.</p><p>Walking with 127 by his side, Ten slipped through the broken bars of the entrance. Following the direction, Chenle gave him he was met with the second door. Nudging with his bead, Johnny moved to open the door first, the only one wearing bulletproof clothing. Immediately he got shot in the leg, no real damage being done thanks to the clothes. Taeil threw a smoke bomb under Johnny's leg. Doyoung and Taeil walked into the room, holding four of the gang members at gunpoint. Two more remained missing. Ten looked down the sewage system further, seeing a dim light flicker closer and closer towards them. That must be them. Ten threw a smoke bomb and silently ran towards the dim light, straining his eyes to see better. He pressed the barrel of his gun against someone's forehead. They seemed young and scared, judging by the scream they let out. "If anyone moves I'll shoot Jisung!" Ten yelled out. The sound of several people immediately dropping their guns soon followed. "There's no need to be so scared, it's empty." Ten mumbled, pressing the trigger to prove his point. Jisung flinched. "I promised Chenle I wouldn't hurt you." Ten grumbled, grabbing Jisung by the shoulder to pull him along."let's go!"</p><p>"Okay, let's get along well, shall we?" Ten grinned at the 6 men sat before him. Mark was the first to speak. "What do you want with us? Last time I checked, we weren't associated with Neo Zone." Ten tsked, shaking his head. "Wrong. So wrong. You're actually, you and Haechan specifically, really really far in debt to us." Mark clenched his teeth, knowing what the short but intimidating man was referring to. Letting himself be silenced, Mark hung his head. "Okay, bring out Lele!!" Ten sang in a sing-song voice. Jisungs head snapped up and he furiously glared at Ten, his skin crawling at his favourite nickname for Chenle coming out of Tens' mouth. The glass door opened and in came Chenle. He was, instead of his ripped up dirty clothes, wearing a white dress shirt half-tucked into ripped black skinny jeans. Jisungs heart fluttered. "Chenle…" Chenle sat down beside Ten, checking over all of his friends to see if anyone was hurt. "Ah!! You smell much better now, Lele." Ten grinned, ruffling the younger’s hair. "Don't touch him." Jisung croaked out, wishing he could do more than pathetically tell Ten to stop. Tens eyebrow raised, a chuckle resonating across the walls. "Are you angry, Jisung? Chenle was too but then he gave up your location!!" Mark glared at Chenle, his eyebrows furrowing with anger. "Mark, before you yell at him, he did you all a favour. It was either you came with Neo Zone or the other mafia group you're in debt to would kill you all, or torture you. Well, literally anything." "So you're not gonna torture or kill us?" Jaemin asked cautiously. Ten sighed, "well I will if I need to but if you're all good I'm sure you'll even grow to like it here. Plus you're all so cute!" Ten finished by pinching Chenles cheeks. Jisung struggled against the constraints keeping him to his chair. "Alright, alright. I'll stop touching him." Ten huffed out, pushing Chenle off the couch. With a thud, Chenles knees made contact with the floor similar to earlier that day. He groaned in pain. "Three of you will be staying in here, two in another room and then two in another. Make your pairs and I'll have Johnny and Jungwoo escort you to your rooms." The dreams gang looked at one another, a sinking feeling making itself known in their guts. After assembling themselves into groups, Johnny and Jungwoo escorted Haechan, Mark, Chenle, And Jisung away. "So you three will be staying in this room. Your names are Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun right?" Silent nodding, "Okay. What are you all good at?" Jaemin spoke up first, raising his head to look at Ten. "I handle the money." Jeno, "I box for money." Renjun, "Robberies." Ten hummed in thought, looking all three over. "Okay!" He snapped his fingers excitedly. "I got it! You," he pointed at Jaemin, "will be a financial adviser for NCT dream! Jeno will be your bodyguard because financial advisers in mafia groups usually get assassinated often. Renjun…We'll just work on training you for now. Though I think I'll have you work with me in kidnapping." The three teens looked at each other. "Why should we work with you?" Ten laughed. "Well, if you do, you get to live here free of charge. You don't have to pay for food and clothing will be given to you. Plus...you don't really have a choice really." Ten shrugged with a smile. "I'm sure you'll like it here. I'll leave you to get situated. Chenle and Jisung are in room 1349 a9. Ten pushed opened the door and heard a crash, he paused slightly before advancing forward, peeking around the wall to see a rather humorous scene. Chenle with Jisung "hidden" behind him, throwing cups at Johnny. "Did you touch him?" And Mark and Haechan are in room 1904. If you all behave well I'll buy you your own house so you can stay together." "Why do so much?" "Well, we are a mafia family now. You make me money, I'll treat you well. It's fairly simple."</p><p>Ten exited the penthouse and walked down the never-ending hallways, stopping only once he reached room 134en sang out amused. Johnny wailed, dodging another cup. "I literally just pushed him slightly so he wouldn't bump into the counter!" "That's not what happened!!" Chenle screamed, throwing cups faster now. Jisung watched in amusement. Ten grew a little annoyed with all the noise and walked in front of Johnny, catching the cup before it hit his face. "Stop." Chenle paused. "Okay Jisung, was what Johnny said true?" Jisung shrugged. Chenle looked up at his taller companion, pouting. "But he touched your waist." "It was to help me, Lele." Jisung chuckled, reaching a hand up to squish Chenles cheek. Huffing, Chenle put down the two cups he was holding. "Okay Johnny, you can leave. Call housekeeping on your way out, will ya'?" Johnny nodded and walked away, avoiding the larger pieces of glass. "Okay. Now that that's settled, what did you do in your gang?" "I hacked security cameras. I already told you Jisung is involved with nothing." Ten nodded. "Okay. You both can be hackers then. That way he won't kill anyone." As psychotic as Ten is, he didn't want to turn the innocent teen into a murderer. Chenle nodded slowly, stepping away from Jisung, no longer feeling threatened. "We'll bring up some clothes for Jisung in a moment. Shower and then sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day of training." Chenle decided it would be best to just listen to Ten, thus he nodded his head and carefully led Jisung to the bathroom. Ten smiled and walked out of the room, heading towards the elevator.</p><p>Taeyong would be better at handling Mark and Haechan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are you dumb?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jeno and Jaemin arent together yet, they gonna be some late bloomers (by they, I mean Jeno because hes oblivious lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten walked through the automatic metal doors, a bright smile taking over the rest of facial features. "Kitten!" Ten called towards his husband who was currently on the phone. "Yes. Good job, Lucas." Taeyong had the slightest uplift of a smile adorning his face as he hung up, turning towards his husband. "Baby, Yukhei is such a good boy." The taller cooed, spreading his arms. Ten chuckled and walked forward, nuzzling his head against Taeyongs neck, pressing light kisses. "I pick such good soldiers, don't I, Taeyongie?" "The best." Taeyong cooed again, kissing the top of Tens head. "Whatd he do?" "A big raid, a fucking huge one. He was with our NewKidd gang and they were able to rob one of the biggest banks. We got a billion from this raid." Ten gasped excitedly and stepped back out of Taeyongs arms, forming his hands into fists and raising them to his cheeks, grinning so hard his eyes shut. Ten squealed and danced in place, only stopping to kiss Taeyong. "What are we going to buy first, Taeyongie?" "How about a cheetah… I know you've been wanting one." Tens eyes blew as wide as saucers. "Don't lie to me Taeyong I'm literally about to drop to my knees and suck your dick, you better not be lying." Ten spoke seriously. Taeyong grinned and placed a hand on Tens shoulder, pushing him down. </p><p>Chenle sighed, rubbing his face. "Jisungie I'm so sorry I got you into this mess.." Jisung rolled his eyes and sat down beside Chenle, placing his hand on top of the chinese boys. "Le, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't. You didn't force me to do anything, I joined the gang because I wasn't happy at home but I was happy with you...and the rest of the hyungs." Chenle looked up at Jisung through spread fingers, his eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure you don't blame?" "I'm sure, Le. Come here." Chenle fell into Jisungs arms, his head burying into the youngers neck. "I love you, Jisungie." Jisung smiled, tightly hugging Chenle. "I love you too, Le."  The door opened to reveal Jaemin and Jeno. Jaemin looked at the two and grinned, running over and jumping onto the couch, wrapping his arms around both of them. "Ah I love it when my children hug!!" Jaemin yelled in excitement, rubbing his head against the other two. "Jaemin-ah. Give then some space." Jeno spoke softly, closing the door and walking in. Jeno sat on the opposite couch and placed his arm on the top of it. Jaemins eyes zeroed in on the spot and he quickly got off of the chenji couch and dived into the spot where Jeno had his arm opened. "Jaemin hyung, even during these scary moments you're always so happy and quick to cuddle, is there ever a time you aren't?" Jeno cringed at the question. "Please don't bring them up, Chenle. Jaemins not cute when he thinks of those times." Jaemin cooed, reaching up to squish Jenos right cheek. "Jeno-ah! You think I'm cute?" Jeno stared at Jaemin with a soft smile, looking into the others eyes. "Yes, Jaemin. You're cute." "Hyungs please stop flirting during this serious time." Jenos face flamed up, eyes quickly averting Jaemins. "Ah! Jisungie! You made him shy." Jaemin pouted, trying to get Jeno to look at him. The door opened again to reveal Haechan and Renjun, who were currently bickering. "Oh my god you're so fucking stupid!" Renjun screamed, seconds away from putting Haechan in a choke hold. Jeno quickly stood up from his spot and took Renjun by the arm, leading him to the couch. Jeno sat back beside Jaemin and Renjun sighed as he sat beside Jaemin. Haechan breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not the only stupid one! Why aren't you yelling at Mark!?" Renjun glared at Haechan. "Oh yeah I'm SURE it was Mark's idea to vandalize Neo Zone territory and steal drugs from THE Hendery." Renjun scoffed, folding a leg over the other. Jaemins smile dropped. "Huh? Say that again, Renjun?" Renjuns blood froze as he heard Jaemins tone. The hair on everyone's arms and neck stood up. "Did I hear correctly, Haechan? You vandalized Neo Zone? You stole from Hendery, the biggest and smartest Drug Dealer in Neo Zone? You're the reason we're here?" Haechan stood straight, looking to the ground. "Um…" Jaemin blinked, waiting for Haecha  to continue. "Yes…?" "Are you fucking stupid you dumbass piece of fucking shit? How is such a big head so god damn empty, what's up there?? Rocks? You goddamn monkey brained moron I can't BELIEVE you. You're supposed to be the second most mature one and yet you convince Mark to do something as astronomically dumb thing like that? Are you fucking serious? Do you think you're invincible? You really think we wouldn't get found? You not only put you and Mark in danger but you put Jeno, Renjun and I in danger? You put the babies in danger?" Chenle huffed. "Are you fucking dumb? Seriously, has your IQ lowered, should I ask Ten to buy you a tutor? Do you need me to beat you up? My god you've done some dumb ass shit before but this is the top! The cherry on the cake! You're a time bomb  constantly ticking until BOOM, dumb idea number four million finally makes it's way out of your brain, through the neuro passageways and into fucking action-" Jeno gently placed a hand on Jaemins thigh, "that's enough, Jaemin." Jaemin turned his raging eyes from Haechan towards Jeno, his expression softening slightly as he laid back against Jeno, aggressively glaring at Haechan from underneath Jenos arm.  "I'm sorry, Jaemin.." Haechan mumbled, bowing forward slightly. Jaemin huffed. "Stop that and sit down." Haechan nodded and quickly walked towards Chenle, sitting beside him. "Hyung, respectfully, that was stupid." "Ah yes, Chenle. Thank you." Haechan groaned, leaning back into the couch. "Sit properly!" Jaemin barked, sitting up again to glare at Haechan. The trouble maker quickly straightened his posture, eyes staring forward. Jeno gently pulled Jaemin back, rubbing his right arm. Just as Jaemin began to calm down, the door opened again. Mark peaked his head in. Jaemin sat up again. "You! Moron! Idiot! Stupid! Dumbass! Why the FUCK would you ever listen to him-" Jamein pointed at Haechan "Are you dumb? Do you also need me to ask Ten to get you a tutor? Huh, Canadian bitch?" Mark gaped, "Canadian bitch?" He said in shock. "Mark Hyung, it would be best if you just sit down." Jeno mumbled, gently trying to pull Jaemin back. Mark nodded and walked to the last couch, sitting down properly. Jaemin  watched Haechan and Mark like a hawk. "So, you two vandalized and stole from Neo Zone? That's why we're here?" Jeno asked, looking at the both of them. "...yes." Mark admitted.  "I hate you both." Jaemin mumbled, pushing his nose into the side of Jenos neck, breathing in deeply. "Neo Zone isn't known to kill without real reason." Chenle said after a moment. "Also, if Ten assigned us roles, I think we're actually being recruited which may not be too bad...I mean, look where we are. Plus, Ten said if we were good he'd buy us a house…" Chenle named the positive of their situation of eternal negatives. Jeno nodded. "As long as we keep a low profile and do our jobs, I'm sure we'll be fine and probably better off." Jeno continued for Chenle, looking at his friends. Everyone else seemed to agree but Jaemin. </p><p>Everyone left back to their individual rooms. Jeno followed behind Jaemin until they were in the blonds room. "Okay, what's the real problem." "We were there for so long...I mean we basically grew up together. I don't think I'll be able to get used to having so many other people." Jeno nodded, sitting down on Jaemins bed. "Jaemin, I'll be here with you. We all will be here. If it proves to be too hard, I'll handle all the people, okay? I am your bodyguard, after all." Jaemin chuckled, sitting down beside Jeno, bumping shoulders. "Ah, what would I do without my Jeno?" "Suffer from crippling depression." "Hey, no need to call me out like that, Jen." Jaemin frowned, punching Jeno's arm lightly. Jeno chuckled, pulling his friend into a tight hug. "Let's just work together to keep from going mental, okay?" Jaemin nodded, promising Jeno that he'd be there with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jisung thought he was straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Earthquake??<br/>Is Jaemin okay? Cause ouch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong gently tapped his knuckles against the hotel room door. After waiting for a moment, it opened to reveal a tired looking Haechan. "Yes? What do you wan- oh. Hello Mr Lee." Haechan quickly switched on his manners and opened the door wider, allowing the man in. "I assume Mark is here?" "Yes, he's currently in the shower." "I don't have time to wait for him so I'll tell you and then you can relay it to Mark." Haechan nodded and sat down in the living room section, folding his hands. "I'm sure you know why we had to bring you here." Taeyong didn't Haechan the chance to answer, already beginning to talk. "You really pissed Hendery off. It wouldn't have been so bad if that was for sale but that was his own personal stash so he's thoroughly ticked off. I have convinced him not to kill you and instead work with you." "May I ask why?" "Well, I did some background checks on you guys. Though you don't do much, you do it well. Plus your sob stories were enough to make Ten cry and ask me to help you so, basically, if it wasn't for Ten, you'd all be dead. But, that being said, if you piss him off he will kill you himself so try not to, burying a whole group of people is never fun." Haechan has never been so scared of one person in his entire life. Mr Lee talked about murder as if it was a tuesday afternoon chore, not the process of taking a life. Haechan didn't want to think about what else this man can do. "Now, who is the other kid. The one Chenle kept yelling about." "His name is Jisung. He hasn't done anything. He came with us when we first ran away but never became a part of the crime, Chenle never wanted him to." "Are they dating?" Taeyong asked curiously, tilting his head. "I ask because if they are, it's best they work together. That way if one dies, they most likely both will. Oh, and, no risk of pregnancy is always appreciated." Haechan nodded slowly. "Yes, they are." "I already knew that. I'd like to say thank you for being honest and not making me have to call in WinWin. This is one of my favourite rooms to stay in so seeing it covered in blood would be a turn off." Taeyong grinned and sat up. "Well! It was a lovely chat. Welcome to the NEO Zone family, try not to die." Taeyong squeezed Haechans shoulder before walking out. Winwin looked up from the floor, pushing himself off the wall. "Everything went well, I assume?" Taeyong nodded. "Thank you for accompanying me on this, Sicheng. Having my best assassin is always a very nice mental reassurance." "Oh, you flatter me." Winwin chuckled. </p><p>"Everyone, this is Johnny. He will be your trainer for the next couple months. He will teach you the dos and don'ts, the should and shouldn'ts, the wills and wonts, etcetera, etcetera." Ten spoke, introducing Johnny and the room behind him. "In this room is an assortment of weapons. Jaemin you won't be using any of these but you have to become desensitized to the sounds and looks of these weapons, okay?" Jaemin nodded, subconsciously stepping towards Jeno. Ten grinned and pushed open the black door. Inside the room was a shooting practice area and then tables upon tables of guns. Beyond that was a gym area, mainly treadmills and punching bags but there also was a boxing ring. "Usually if our gang has beef with one another, it's settled there." Ten explained when he saw Jisung looking at it in confusion. "Okay, well. I'll leave you guys for now, please get along with Johnny. He's our only trainer." Ten grinned again, one of his trademark expressions, and then left the room, locking the door behind him. "Okay, Runts. Listen up!" Johnny barked in a low and loud voice scaring the shit out of Jisung. "Nah I'm totally kidding. As Ten said, I'm Johnny and I'll be training you guys. It's nothing crazy, to be honest, since your style will be figured out through real life experiences. Though I will teach you the, well, necessities, I suppose." Everyone nodded, much more comfortable around this normal speaking and relaxed Johnny. "If you try to shoot me, you won't because I'll shoot you first so don't even try. Plus I dont have the key out of here so there's really no point." Johnny laughed and then walked towards the glassed in part of the room. "This is where I'll teach you aim accuracy and if you don't already know how to hold and shoot a gun, I'll be teaching that too. Okay, everyone pick a gun. You too Jaemin. You may not need it but if Jeno dies you should at least be able to do something." Jaemins heart stopped at the thought of Jeno dying. "That won't be happening." Jaemin mumbled, picking up the lightest gun. Everyone had their respective weapons. Okay ill start with the two boys whispering to one another." Chenle and Jisung froze,  looking up at their taller trainer. "Go on." Johnny instructed, holding the door open. The two youngest walked in, separating to go into their respective shooting spots. "The rest of you can go do some stretching or physical training if you, for whatever reason, already stretched." The rest nodded and walked off to the back of the room. Johnny walked into the room inside the room, going in between chenle and Jisung.<br/>
"Ah, a beretta model 93R(Machine pistol.)" Johnny hummed in appreciation at Chenles choice. "You two are just hackers so this may be a bit excessive but it'll work so I don't really care. Okay, and you have a beretta Px4 storm (Semi-Automatic Pistol.) Aren't you two, two peas in a pod, aye?" Jisung chuckled nervously, looking towards Chenle. "Okay well now I'll teach you how to use these."<br/>
Jeno stood behind Jaemin, pushing on his back until the latter was bent down completely to the ground. "I never understand how you got so flexible." Jeno sighed jealousy. "It's the one thing I have that you don't, leave me alone. I am NOT sharing my secrets with you, demon of perfection." Jaemin grumbled, reaching his fingers out past his toes. Jeno laughed, sitting down beside Jaemin, also reaching his hands forward. "This feels oddly normal, besides the tables of firearms." Jaemin whispered, raising a leg over this head. "Now you're just showing off. But yeah, it is weirdly normal. I assume we'll start missions and stuff during our training though." Jaaemin nodded in agreement, tilting his body sideways until his head landed in Jenos lap. "We should have it pretty easy, I'm more worried about Mark, Haechan, and Renjun. " Jeno hummed in agreement, turning his head to look at his friends who were all already on treadmills. "They are all smart and Chenji will be watching them from their computers." "God I'm so glad we can actually call them Chenji now. Remember when Jisung said he was straight? God that was so funny." Jaemin started cackling at the memory when he heard a loud bang. His eyes blew wide and he quickly shoved his head against Jenos stomach. "What the fuck was that?" "Chenle just tried out a new gun, it's okay. It hit the metal behind the dummies they're shooting." Jeno explained calminingly, petting through Jaemins hair. "Tens pretty smart isn't he? How'd he know you aren't the best with gun noises?" Jaemin shrugged the best he could, turning his head away from Jenos stomach. "Let's go. I'll hold the punching bag for you." Jaemin said, sitting up. Jeno stood up and the pair walked towards the punching bangs when suddenly the ground began to vibrate before completely  shaking. Jaemin fell to the floor, his head slamming against the concrete. Jeno quickly crouched down and crawled to Jaemin, lifting him up and dragging him towards one of the metal tables. Johnny pushed open the glass door and pulled Haechan and Renjun  (who were now practicing their shooting,) underneath the table with himself. Chenle, Jisung and Mark copying their actions. "That has to be Kim's doing." Johnny groaned in annoyance, pulling out his phone. "Taeyong, there's a problem at the warehouse. Would be incredible if you could send WayV and Stray Kidz over now, I think we're being bombed again." Johnny paused for a moment. "Yes, it's serious enough to need both of them. I'm in the training room right now and I can feel these shakes as if I was on the top floor. Or at least just send Jisung, WinWin, and Lucas….he's still gone? Then just send all of WayV and Jisung then! Sorry but these shakes are getting worse. Uh huh. Okay. Thanks." "Okay everyone, just keep it calm until Ten comes and gets us when all of this shit is over." Mark looked at Johnny, furrowing his eyebrows. "Hey, does this usually happen? Because you seem oddly calm and the fact that Mr. Lee didn't even react right away was weird." "Oh yes this happens like twice a month so get used to it." Johnny grinned.<br/>
"Welcome to NEO Zone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maybe I was wrong...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is big Nomin chapter 🗿<br/>Next chapter will be... hopefully more interesting.<br/>What's this? I actually edited a chapter???</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark was staring at Johnny with wide eyes, laughing. "Jaemin? Jaemin can you hear me?" Jenos' distressed voice gained everyone's attention. Chenle gasped and covered Jisungs eyes. "Shit...is he bleeding?" Johnny asked, trying to look around Haechan's body blocking his view. "Yes, he is. I'm applying pressure onto it but he won't respond." Jenos hands were shaking as he stared at his best friend, eyes open but unresponsive. "Goddammit...I told Taeyong we needed to mat these floors." Johnny sighed, stressing over the kid. "Jeno, just keep talking to him. Are his eyes responding?" Johnny asked, still unable to see past Haechan. Jeno raised his other hand above Jaemin's face, lifting his finger. "Baby, can you follow my finger with your eyes?" Jeno whispered, moving his hand left to right. The blonde sighed in relief as Jaemin's eyes followed his movement. "He's responsive!" Jeno called back to Johnny, crossing his legs to lay Jaemin down more comfortably.<br/>
It was an hour before the sound and feel of bombs going off faded with a final cry. Everyone's shoulders untensed until there was a knock on the door followed by, "Johnny?! Are you in there with the kids?" The sound of Tens' voice was music to everybody's ears. Johnny spoke up first "Applejack?" Ten responded by banging on the wall four times, their signal to tell "I'm not being held at gunpoint." Johnny grinned and crawled out from under the table, running to the door to open it. "Ten! One of the kids is injured, his head has been bleeding for an hour now." Ten's smile dropped and he pushed past Johnny to walk in. Jeno was now stood up with Jaemin in his arms and his eyes were hard and cold with worry, "Help." Ten nodded and pulled out his phone. "Bubu one of the kiddies are hurt. Can you call Doyoungie?" Silence followed as Ten awaited a response. "Okay," A click, "We have to go to the hotel, Doyoung and Bubu will meet us there." Jeno nodded and followed after Ten, his grip on Jaemin tight and possessive.<br/>
"Hyung," Jisung whispered to Mark. The elder looked up at the youngest, raising an eyebrow. "Are Jeno Hyung and Jaemin Hyung dating?" Mark made a face resembling shock. "Them? They're just friends!" Mark laughed but stopped when Hechan snorted. "As if. They're so in love it's disgusting." Renjun laughed in agreement. "Babe, look at the way Jeno's holding him and try to say they aren't more than friends." Haechan tilted his head to look at Mark with a sly grin. Mark turned to look back at Jeno, examining them. "No..he just looks worried." Haechan sighed, rolling his eyes. "If it weren't for me, this gang would have gone up in flames." Jeno decided to finally announce that he could hear them, "You're the entire reason we're even in NEO Zone. So please, respectfully, shut the fuck up." Haechan froze when Jeno responded, too scared to turn around and face the older. "Sorry, Jeno." He decided to say.  Jeno nodded and walked faster to catch up with Ten, passing by the other dreamies. "So who is Doyoung," Jeno asked after they got into a car. "Doyoung is one of our assassins. He used to work medical so he helps with injuries and shit like that. He'll be able to help Jaemin if it's not anything too bad." Jeno nodded, gently squeezing Jaemin's hand. "Just keep applying pressure to the back of his head to stop the bleeding. Has it slowed down at all since the fall?" "Yes. A lot." Jeno was thankful for Ten not acting any different, it helped him stay calm when he wanted nothing more than to be freaking out and killing the bombers.</p><p>The rest of Dream were sitting in Mark and Haechans' room, patiently waiting for Jaemin and Jeno who were in their room. "I hope NaNa Hyung is okay…" Chenle whispered, leaning his head onto Jisungs shoulder. Mark nodded, pacing by the door. </p><p>Jeno was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he watched the assassin use all of those crazy looking tools. "He has a small concussion, thanks to his thick head, and I stitched up the cut. He should be okay, minus his bald spot." Jeno didn't laugh, instead, he walked to Jaemin and sat down on the bed, holding his hand and staring at him. "Okayyyy, we'll leave you two alone." Ten grinned, smiling at the two boys before dragging Doyoung along. "Clean up the blood whenever possible!" Ten called before closing the door.<br/>
The pair walked down to the room the rest of Dream is waiting in. "Kiddies! Jaemin has a small concussion and a new bald spot but other than that he's okay! You can go see him but Jeno is on edge… he may try to shoot you." Mark laughed, thanking Doyoung before leaving to see his wounded gang mate. "Mark! Hyung's going to get shot, you should stay," Jisung said to the assassin before following after Mark. "Hyung I really think you shouldn't-" Mark ignored Renjun's words and opened the door, freezing as a bullet flew pass the side of his head." Renjun was quick to push Mark, just barely dodging the second bullet. "Jeno!" Jisung called out loudly, putting his hands up as he walked towards the door. Jeno took his finger off the trigger when he saw Jisung, sighing. "Why wouldn't you knock!" The blonde cried out. Mark stood up from the ground and looked at Jeno with wide eyes, "You tried to shoot me! Twice!!" "I thought you were going to kill Jaemin...I'm sorry… my mind is all fuzzy." Chenle walked into the room and sat down on the chair beside the bed, reaching over to hold Jaemins other hand. "Hyung, I think you should go take a shower and a nap...you're covered in Jaemins blood and you've been lifting him constantly…you're not much bigger than nana." Jeno looked down at his clothes, glaring at the blood. "...I'll take a shower. I'll be five minutes." Jeno stood up, hesitating to let go of Jaemin. "If he wakes up you better get me," Jeno said to everyone before walking off.<br/>
"So maybe I was wrong about them being just friends," Mark mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>